Student Enrollment (The Remake)
by Bass The Echidna
Summary: Kids(OC's) have been chosen from amongst a student enrollment program to attend a newly built school in Spagonia. Watch as our go faces drama, find love, make friends, and even get a little violent with one another. Still Accepting O


**Hello people Bass The Echidna here to present to you the Student Enrollment Rewrite that's what I'm going to call it until I can think of a title for this story . Anyway this story consists of many Oc's that have enrolled in a brand brew school in Spagonia. Of course in every school story there's always drama, love, humor, and FIGHTS. And don't worry Sonic and his friends are appearing in this story their just not attending OUR school. So anyway this story is written by me, the plot made up by me, and Bass The Echidna(What ya didn't think I'd be in the story well I am deal with it) whose MY OC all other OCS will be announced at the end of this **.

**_Location: Spagonia _**

**_Time: 6:45AM _**

"Attention passenger this is your flight attendant speaking we have landed safely in Spagonia we hope you have a wonderful time and hope choose to fly wit Metro Airtime once more." Said the female flight attendant. On cue passenger of the plane exited the plane one after another, behind everyone was a dark red echidna with white at the bottom of his dreadlocks steped off the plane and raced off the airport til he found the information booth.

"Now lets see here maps of local food joints, historical monuments, clubs, fancy restaurants and yet so maps of how to get to the Mobian School of Spagonia." Said the dark red Echidna.

"Excuse me did you say you were looking for the Mobian School off Spagonia sir?" Said the attendant at the information booth.

"Yes and its not sir its Bass, do you have any maps on where I can find it." Said Bass.

"I'm sorry we don't but if you go to City Hall I'm sure they will be able to give a map of here the school is located, here is a map of the city and this brochure with a list of time schedules for the city buses."

"The bus schedule won't be necessary but thanks anyway." Said Bass

After receiving the map of Spagonia he decided to see some sights before going to the schook since he had arrived earlier than he anticipated.

"We'll now that I got what I needed i guess I could get something to eat or a snack."

As he was walking through the town he failed to notice a figure heading towards him by the time head had notice the figure it was already too late.

OOF-

"Oh man I really need to look where I'm going hey are you alright man?" Bass asked as he reaches the guy off the ground. As I went to give him a hand I noticed that he was a white furred wolf wearing a black leather jacket with grey skinny jeans and black and white converse.

"Yeah I'm ok." said the white wolf. "Hmm never seeb you here before what are you a tourist or are you here for business and pleasure." Said the wolf with laughter in his voice.

"Oh ha ha for your information I'm here because of the new school that just opened up." Said Bass.

"Well isn't that something I too will be attending MSS, by the way the names Conor Jensen."

"Bass...Bass the Echidna."

"We'll Bass The Echidna it's nice chatting with you an all but I have somewhere to be." Said Conor.

"Before you go give back my wallet." Said Bass.

**Bass POV**

"I knew this you was up to something, playing it off as if it were accidental. NOONE pickpockets me and gets away with it! So I'm gonna ask you again hand me my wallet or prepare for the beating of a lifetime."

Before I could even make the move he sprints away from me.

"Wha HEY GET BACK HERE!"

"Ha if you think you can catch me then you must be crazy." Said Conor with a cocky grin on his face.

"Conor Jensen are you out picking pockets again."

As I turned around I realized I was standing light grey wolverine.

"And just who are you?" Asked Bass.

"We'll if you must know my name is Terry Goddard.

**I like to give a special thanks to all who submitted an OC character.**

**Glimpse the Hedgehog**

**Werewolf lover99**

**Armadillo Power Studios**

**Acid Fish**

**Aura the Hedgehog **

**Cheezel 1993**

**Fire Assassin**

**Kid of the Dark**

**BADA555W0RD**


End file.
